


Do me the honour

by Frostwells



Category: ITV Victoria (2016)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, HE IS A CINNAMON ROLL PROTECT HIM, LORD M DESERVES BETTER, Older Man/Younger Woman, Requited Love, Romance, post 01x04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8019028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostwells/pseuds/Frostwells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is known that Lord Melbourne loves Queen Victoria. However, he thinks she is destined to marry Prince Albert. Can the queen prove otherwise?</p><p>Alternate ending to 01x04 "The Clockwork Prince."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do me the honour

**Author's Note:**

> This story is an alternate ending to Victoria 01x04. Lord Melbourne is a cinnamon roll and needs to be protected. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VICTORIA. DAISY GOODWINK DOES AND ALWAYS TEASES MY FRIENDS AND I ABOUT VICBOURNE.  
> CLAIMER: I DO OWN ALL MY GRAMMATICAL MISTAKES (which I know there is because Daisy is always right).

He should have known that one day, the Queen would look to her husband instead of him. He should have realized that she will no longer be in need of his services. He should have realized that she will no longer love him.

What Lord Melbourne didn’t anticipate that it would be so soon.

He underestimated the German prince. With her bright and bubbly personality, he thought he wasn’t suited for Victoria with his brusque and stoic personality.

How wrong he was.

He had thought Victoria had no interest in Albert. Not with the hatred so evident in her eyes and actions. He felt pleased whenever his queen would mention him to spite her cousin. The Prime Minister did not miss the look when the clockwork prince would narrow his eyes in disdain at the mere mention of his name. Melbourne had to even restrain himself from bursting out in laughter when Dash made himself known and shown his distaste towards his Mistress’s cousin.

True to his nickname, all the clockwork prince needed was time until Victoria hopelessly fell in love with him.

“I want him to smile at me.”

The moment that sentence left her lips, Melbourne realized his queen was falling for Prince Albert, if not was already in love with him. He could feel his own heart breaking at the look of want in her blue eyes; that same exact look she reserved only for her Lord M now belongs to another man. He forced himself to smile and to reassure Victoria that her cousin would desire her in all due time.

“Only a fool would turn you away, ma’am.” But it was too late. His words hung in the air for her to never hear.

He wasn’t referring to Albert as the fool – no, far from it. It was himself who was the fool here. Lord Melbourne had broken Victoria’s heart twice out of duty. He loved her, very much so. But a Prime Minister cannot be in love with the Queen. He would only shame her if he were to even marry her; a man who was old enough to be her father.

So, he showed her his love in the only way he could; by his flowers. He tended the once neglected garden back in Brocket Hall to cultivate the plants for her. He had sent her the orchids, a plant that was difficult to care for, but worth it just to see her smile.  Although she is smart as she is bright, she would never understand the depth of his love. She would never understand the orchids were a symbolism of his love and affection.

He then sent her a corsage made out of a gardenia. Not only it would look exquisite on her, but it was a token of his hidden love. He had felt his heart soar when he had seen her wearing it with pride on her bosom. She had unknowingly accepted his love.

He watched her from the side of the ballroom, love evident in his grey eyes. He noticed that Albert, was too, looking at Victoria and felt himself frowning. What does he take for Victoria? A woman or the most eligible match in Europe? Surely, he does not love her?

Before he realized what he was doing, Melbourne was approaching her. Her face lit up and reached out for his hands.

“Dear, Lord M,” she grinned, grasping his gloved hands in her own, “Thank you for the flowers. They are as beautiful as ever.”

He gazed down adoringly at the petite queen, his smile mimicking her own. “The glass houses at Brocket Hall are at your services, ma’am.” He stroked her hand, wishing for a dance with her. “Perhaps, I could have the pleasure –”

At the sounds of the approaching footsteps, Melbourne raised his head to see the young, German prince walking towards them, his face in the perfect mask of stoicism. Wondering what has gotten her Lord’s attention, Victoria turned her head to see her cousin looking at her.

“Of seeing you wear them.” The Prime Minister abruptly finished, quickly pulling away from Victoria. He noticed that her eyes never left Albert. Sadness washed over him at that realization as he retreated back to the side of the ballroom, where he belonged.

He watched as she took her cousin’s hand, captivated, as if she was under a spell. Lord Melbourne could not help but feel a surge of jealousy as Albert took her into his arms, away from him. He wanted nothing more than to step in between them and dance with Victoria forever. But that would be forgetting his place for he is nothing but her mentor and Albert, a Prince.

Melbourne felt the air rushing out of his body when he witnessed Victoria handing Albert her gardenia corsage. The same flower he gave to her only mere hours ago.

She easily gave away his heart and love to another man.

Albert looked up at him and Melbourne forced himself to smile but he could not look into his eyes. His heart was too broken to face the man that had taken Victoria away from him.

 

* * *

 

He could see how besotted the young woman is with her cousin. He could he not? He recognized that look for once upon a time, she gave him that exact same adoring expression. The only thing that has him bewildered is that he has noticed that she still directed that same look of adoration in his way. Even after her display with the clockwork prince the previous evening.

“We will be expect you for dinner.” The queen had ordered, smiling at him.

“Well, that might be difficult, ma’am. I-I must go the house,” Lord Melbourne stuttered, trying to find a reasonable excuse. “You will have much a distractor, I’m sure. Prince Albert would like to see the Windsor collection.”

“If we were dining here, you would come, wouldn’t you?” she asked, exasperatedly. “I don’t see why Windsor should be any different!”

Before the young queen could stalk off, Melbourne gently grasped her forearm, effectively stopping her from moving. “I believe my presence will only be a hindrance to you, ma’am.”

She stared incredulously at him. “Nonsense, Lord M! You have dined with me on numerous occasions. This one is no different.”

“That is because Prince Albert will be in attendance.” he answered, his voice louder than usual. He saw Victoria flinch and immediately felt regret at raising his voice. “Ma’am, I do not think it is wise for me to join you. Prince Albert does not enjoy my presence and I have no desire to cause his distress.”

“Do you not wish to be with me, Lord M?” Victoria asked, her voice soft, as if she was trying not to cry.

He ran his hand through his thick hair, adverting his eyes from her sorrowful gaze. “It is not the matter if I wish or not wish to be with you,” he grounded out. “Prince Albert is to be your husband, ma’am, and I am not to be by your side forever.”

“Don’t say that,” she whispered brokenly.

“But I must!”

“Lord M, please!” she sobbed. “How can you be so cruel?”

It was Melbourne’s turn to flinch. He didn’t think he was cruel, just being honest. But at the sight of his queen crying, he realized he was indeed hurting her.

“I still love you.” She whispered.

“Ma’am, please –”

She raised a gloved hand to prevent him from speaking any further. “I understand that I cannot give my heart to you, believe me. That is why I am trying so hard to move on.” She looked up at him, her beautiful, blue eyes glistened with tears to be shed. “But I cannot immediately change what I feel, no matter how hard I try. So, please. All I ask is for you to give me time.”

He slowly shook his head as he gently placed his hands on her shoulders. “Time is the one thing we do not have.”

“Oh, Lord M!” she cried, immediately running into his chest, catching him off guard. She buried her face into his chest as she let her tears freely fall. He stood rigidly in shock before tentatively wrapping his arms around her small frame, trying to soothe her with his actions.

“I was so happy before! Why can’t I be happy?”

He gently stroked her hair without trying to ruin it. “I know, ma’am. I know.” he hushed. “I was happy too.”

“I was so happy…” she croaked again.

“And you will be with the German prince.” Melbourne felt her shake her head against his chest.

“Not if it means losing you.”

He didn’t say anything back. Instead, he continued to hold her. That is the least he could do for his queen.

“Do you love me, Lord M?” she asked quietly, he almost missed it.

He began pulling away. “I don’t think that’s an appropriate question.”

She tugged him back into her arms, not willing to let her Prime Minister go just yet. “That is not what I asked,” she said, her voice stronger. “Do you love me?”

How could he tell her that he loved her the moment she asked him to her advisor? That he loved her even if she’s drunk? That he wanted nothing more than to dance with her forever the moment she asked him for it? That by breaking her heart, his own heart was also hurt by rejecting her? How could he ever tell her how much he loved her, let alone her understanding the depth of his love ran for her?

After all, duty before honour.

But right now, sobbing in his chest like a newborn babe, she was no queen just as in this moment, he was not her Prime Minister. They were just a man and a woman with broken hearts.

“In every way possible, ma’am,” Melbourne admitted. “But you know I cannot do anything about it. _We_ cannot do anything about it.”

He felt Victoria give his middle a tight squeeze. “I know.”

The pair just held each other in the hallway, mourning over their lost love.

 

* * *

 

Laughter rang out the forest as she ran past the trees with Albert and Dash. A feeling of happiness and peace washed over her as she felt just this once, she was indeed a teenager with no responsibilities resting on her shoulders. That she was not the Queen of England and that she had a country to run. She just felt free.

She teased and joked with Albert as if he were a close friend. Maybe even flirted a little. However, as she got to know the gentler side of Albert, she felt a wave of guilt overwhelm her. She could not help but think of her Lord M and how he confessed he loved her the way she loved him. In a way, she felt as if she was betraying him even though they had a strict relationship as a queen and mentor.

However, she promised that she will move on in all due time and that is what she is doing now. Moving on.

She snapped out of her thoughts when Albert caressed her hair and her face, inching closer. Victoria felt herself tensing but willed herself not to. He leaned in for a kiss and she braced herself for it. It never came. The German prince withdrew and turned around, walking away. She released a breath that she wasn’t even aware of holding in.

For a quick moment, Victoria wondered what it would be like to marry her cousin. He was honest and kind; he would a make a good father for their future children. But she found herself drawing a blank at imagining anything else with Albert. She cannot imagine sharing her bed with him, talking about frivolous things with him.

She just saw him as a good friend.

As they spent time together, Victoria caught herself comparing Albert to Melbourne. Especially when he confided in her that his mother left and died when he was young. _Lord M’s wife left him and died as well._

She suddenly remembered that she had promised Lord Melbourne that she would never leave him, yet here she was, moving onto another man. She was torn between two promises she made to Lord M; one, that she would always be by his side. Two, which she would move on and find herself a suitable husband. But how could she when the man she desires cannot be with her?

Funny enough, everything snapped into perspective for her when Dash became injured. Dash was her only real friend when they lived in Kensington.

“And now it is different?” Albert inquired, hope in his eyes.

Victoria realized that she cannot love this man. She cannot move on and give her heart to someone she does not want to give it to.

“Yes. I have Lord Melbourne now.” Victoria answered. Albert flinched at her response as he adverted his eyes and continue to attend to her dog.

“I wish you not spend so much on Lord Melbourne,” her cousin replied disdainfully. “He is not serious.”

“He does not appear to be serious. It is the English manner,” she reasoned. He continued to ignore her, the smile now long gone from his face.

“Albert!” she called, trying to make him listen to her, “He is a man of great feeling.”

Albert wished she was lying to him, just this once. He could forgive her and marry her like everyone else desired. However, the moment he looked at her and saw the sincerity and love in her eyes she held for her Prime Minister, he knew he already lost her. She truly loved Lord Melbourne and had no place in her heart. He scoffed in disbelief and blinked rapidly, trying to keep his tears in check.

“Perhaps, you should marry him.” He said bitterly, before abruptly walking away. “After all, you only listen to him.” He wanted Victoria to call out to him, tell him to stay, to tell him she was sorry.

She did neither of those things and it broke his heart.

“How dare you!” She grounded out, her cerulean eyes blazing with hatred once more just like when they first met. “May I remind you that while you were looking at paintings in Italy, I was ruling this country! And yet, you were here for a few days, and you assume you know me and my people better than I do!” Victoria stepped closer, standing her ground. “I do not need you telling me what to think, Albert!”

“No,” he spat with bitterness and jealousy. “That’s Lord Melbourne’s job.”

Albert expected his cousin to lash out on him, defending her Lord’s honour. She surprised him by laughing instead.

“ _A husband’s job should govern his wife, keep her in check,_ ” she quoted, smiling. “My mother’s friend, Sir John Conroy, once said that to me. Lord M already acts as a husband more to me than you will ever will, if we were indeed to be married. I love him.”

He stared her wide eyed, as if she raised her hand and struck him on the cheek. He quickly regained his composure, the perfect stoicism he mastered placed on his face.

“You do not need to worry, dear cousin. I will tell uncle that we are not to be wed and that I will return to Coburg immediately.” With nothing else to say, he walked away and rode his horse off into the forest.

Victoria stood alone in the middle of the woods, unsure of what to feel. She pursed her lips, reflecting her actions. She should feel glad that she is not to be wed. What she does feel is a twinge of regret for acting so cruelly towards her cousin. While he had been rude to her on occasion, he truly did care for her, that she knows. Victoria loves him but not in the way he wishes.

She laid down on the dirt, the fatigue suddenly catching up to her, uncaring if her dress is now ruined. She doesn’t know how long it has been, just sitting on the grounding, listening to the rustling of the leaves and the singing of the birds.

“Ma’am!” A voice calls out in the distance. Startled, Victoria sat up, her head turning in all directions, trying to find where the voice was coming from. A galloping horse appeared with Lord Melbourne looking distressed yet relieved once he saw the young queen. When he saw she was on the ground, he quickly dismounted and dived to her side, kneeling, worry visible in his eyes.

“Lord Melbourne!” she exclaimed, surprised. “How did you know I was here?”

“Are you hurt, ma’am?” he asked, his eyes scanning his body for any signs of injury. “Did the prince hurt you?”

“I assure you, I am fine.” She answered, amused at his unusual display of concern. He ignored her as he placed a hand on her back, trying to make her sit upright as if she was truly hurt.

“Lord M, look at me,” she commanded, placing a hand on his cheek. He tentatively looked up at her, “I am fine. No harm has come to me.”

He sighed a breath of relief and sat on the ground beside her. “You had me extremely worried, ma’am.”

She gave him a questioning look. “How did you know where to find me?”

He shifted his eyes. “I heard that you were left alone with Prince Albert but when he returned without you, I became concerned about your wellbeing.”

“Well, I am fine as you can see,” she grinned. He smiled back.

“It seems you are quite a mess, ma’am,” he pointed out, gesturing to the leaves stuck on her hair. “Let me get that for you.”

Melbourne leaned close to her and reached a hand to her face. Victoria felt her cheeks warm at the close and intimate contact. He paused for a moment, looking into her eyes before plucking the offending leaves out of her hair.

“I see you let your hair down,” he commented offhandedly, plucking the dirt and leaves one by one.

“I was told it makes me seem like less a queen, more like a woman.”

He let out a sound of indignation. “Was it the German prince who told you that?”

“Perhaps.”

A moment a silence passed before he replied, “Well, it seems he told you the truth then.” She stared at him, her eyes wide. “You are a beautiful woman.”

Before the queen could register what he said, Melbourne pulled her to his chest, his arms wrapping securely around her. She felt him nuzzle her hair as he let out a shudder.

“I feared for the worst when the prince returned without you by his side.” he confessed, his voice breaking. “I thought he had hurt you.”

Getting over her shock, Victoria returned his embrace, clinging onto him tightly. “He had but not in the way you think, Lord M.”

He abruptly pulled back, his eyes frantically looking at hers. “What do you mean he hurt you? You told me he didn’t.”

She placed her hand against his cheek once more, gently stroking it with her thumb, trying to reassure him. “He insulted you and that hurt me.” He stared incredulously at her, as if what she were saying were a foreign language. Once what she said clicked into his mind, he slowly allowed a small smile, and sat behind her, taking Victoria into his arms again.

“I am not worth being harmed for, ma’am.” She lightly hit his arm.

“To me, you’re every inch of a person, Lord M. That includes caring for you so don’t you dare say you’re not worth anything.”

Melbourne didn’t reply. Instead, he grasp her hand and placed a kiss on the back of it, showing his gratitude. He always kissed her hand whenever he greeted her but to Victoria, it felt a bit more intimate at this moment. She placed her hand on the side of his head and rested her own head against his cheek, reveling at the security she felt in his arms.

“Albert hurt me because he insulted you,” she explained. “I could not allow him to tarnish your name. How could I marry let alone love such a man when my heart already belongs to you?”

He remained quiet at her confession. She wondered if he were going to reply, scold her, thank her – or anything at this point. She worried her bottom lip in anticipation until she felt a pair of warm lips on top of her head. She looked up to see him gazing down at her with adoration.

“Then, I thank you, ma’am, for protecting me.” She giggled as he placed another kiss on her head. “I love you.”

She froze at his confession. She heard him say he loved her before, but it was said in the moment of weakness. Here, with nothing holding him back, he said it once more and Victoria felt her heart quicken. He looked at her questioningly.

“Does the Queen of England no longer feel the same way?” Lord M teased, his grey eyes dancing with mirth.

Her cerulean eyes widened it shock before turning around and lightly hitting him on the chest. “How could you be so cruel, Lord M?” she cried. “I told you many times that I love you! That will never change!”

He caught her flailing arms in his hands and tugged her close so her face would be mere inches from his own.

“I know. And I love you, my dearest Queen Alexandrina Victoria.”

He tugged her once more and his lips crashed with the young queen’s. She sat in surprise, still not quite believing that it was indeed Lord Melbourne’s lips upon her own. He released her arms and brought it to her cheeks, assuring himself that she will not pull away.

He needn’t have worried. Victoria reveled how Lord M’s lips felt against her own and wrapped her arms around his neck. _It’s my first kiss._

It was Melbourne who broke the kiss first, resting his forehead against her own, the pair both trying to regain their breaths.

“You understand that we cannot marry, ma’am,” he stated, sadly. She reached her hands to cup his temples and smoothed the lines in his brow with her thumbs.

“I told Albert that Sir John once said to me, _a husband’s job should govern his wife, keep her in check._ ” Victoria quoted once more.

“And what did the young prince say?” fighting the urge to grin at his queen’s fiery nature.

“He told me that I should marry you instead. I informed him that you already act like my husband.” She grinned cheekily. At this, the Prime Minister let out a hearty laugh, unable to find any fault in her logic. He does indeed act like a doting husband rather than her mentor.

She turned to look at him seriously.

“Lord Melbourne, I understand that we cannot marry. You told me before that the rooks mate for life and you already found your mate in your late wife. However, will you do me the honours of my being my only companion?”

“Do you not wish to marry, ma’am?”

“I do not if it is not with you.”

“I am not young. I’m rather old enough to be your father.”

“Ah, but you are not my father, Lord Melbourne.” He could not help but smile at her witty reply.

“People will talk. They will highly disapprove of our relationship.”

“I am quite fond of being called, _Mrs. Melbourne._ ” The Queen grinned. “Is that all your concerns or is there more, Lord M?”

Without warning, Melbourne stood up and swung her around in his arms, Victoria letting out peals of laughter. She clung tightly on to her Prime Minister, never letting go. He paused once, admiring on how radiant his queen looked; smiling, laughing, her hair flowing from the gentle autumn breeze and surrounded by the blood-orange leaves.

“I love you, ma’am.” Lord M stated, smiling. She nuzzled his nose before pressing a chaste kiss on his lips.

“And I love you, Lord M.”

 

* * *

 

True to his word, Albert managed to convince Victoria’s uncle to cancel the wedding. It took a lot of shouting and threats, but that all managed to agree to return to their own places without making enemies out of each other.

Albert and his brother stood in the garden of her palace, thanking Victoria for her kind gratitude.

“It is a shame that you did not marry my brother,” Ernest said, jabbing a finger at his glaring sibling. “It would’ve been an interesting match.”

She smirked at him. “It wasn’t meant to be.”

“Do you want to marry me instead, your Majesty?” the German brother teased, kneeling before Victoria. She swatted him away, laughing.

“No, Ernest! That would be a horrid match.”

Ernest dramatically clutched his chest, mocking a pout. “You wound me, dear cousin! Am I not fit to be your husband?” The German smiled as she laughed again. He patted her shoulder. “I am glad to hear you laugh, Victoria. It seemed my brother must have done something foolishly for you to stop smiling like that for quite some time.”

She held her cousin’s hand as they continued to walk in the garden, Albert trailing from behind. “That is not true. In fact, I think it is because of Albert that I am able to smile and laugh more often, I believe.”

“I don’t get you, dear cousin of mine. But I am only happy to see you happy.”

“And I am happy.”

“Then, that is enough for me,” Ernest smiled, letting go of her hand. “I believe it is time for me to say goodbye and return to Coburg.” He placed a kiss on Victoria’s cheek. “I shall miss you. Do not hesitate to visit us, Victoria.”

She wrapped her arms around him in a quick embrace. “Of course I will, Ernest.” She placed a kiss on a cheek before bidding him goodbye. Only Albert remained, who stood stiffly behind the queen.

“Albert…” Victoria started, but is unsure of what to say.

“Be happy, Victoria.” Albert suddenly said, still refusing to meet her eyes. “I just hope your Lord Melbourne is worthy of you.”

“There is no other man more worthy of my love than him.” She said firmly. Like a hound hearing its master call for him, Melbourne suddenly appeared by Victoria’s side.

“Prince Albert,” the Prime Minister greeted. He only scoffed.

“And so he appears,” he grumbled under his breath.

“I’m sorry, what was that?” Melbourne teased, leaning closer towards Albert as if he cannot hear him. “I’m afraid I did not understand you.”

Victoria’s cousin was about to say something in retort until he saw that he was smiling. “Ah, you were just teasing me.” He said, embarrassed.

“Albert, I do wish that you will find someone worthy of being married to,” the queen said sincerely.

“I’m afraid it is hard to choose who we love, especially people of our status. Don’t you agree, dear cousin?” Albert stated, his eyes challenging.

Victoria just smiled up at Melbourne, who smiled back and held her hand. The German prince looked a bit affronted at the open display of affection.

“I agree, finding love is a bit difficult,” she admitted. “But it was worth fighting for, dear Albert.”

Albert looked away, shifting uncomfortably before sticking his hand out toward Melbourne.

“Then, take good care of my cousin, Lord Melbourne.” Albert requested. “Then I can return home with my head held high.”

Both Victoria and Melbourne stared in disbelief at the young man’s maturity. The Prime Minister smiled and firmly shook his hand. “I can assure you, sir, she will deserve nothing but the best.”

Her cousin nodded, satisfied with his response. Victoria quickly wrapped her arms around her cousin and placed a kiss on both his cheeks as a farewell.

“Take good care of yourself, and thank you.”

Albert awkwardly nodded before following his brother out the gates with the rest of their men.

“I shall miss him,” Lord M said suddenly, startling Victoria.

“Whatever for?”

He gazed adoringly at his queen before pulling her into his arms. “He brought you to me and I’m forever in his debt for that.” He leaned down and kissed the young woman, who soundly appreciated the gesture.

“I love you.” Victoria smiled, her eyes shining with love. Lord Melbourne pulled out a gardenia from his chest and placed it gently in her hazel hair before stealing another kiss.

“And I love you, ma’am.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are much appreciated.


End file.
